Phoenix Wright Contest
by UltimateAnimalLover
Summary: Phoenix tries to get rainbow free from banishment and sonata and cruise control are brought in for a testimony and someone new will be brought in


Pheonix Wright 2262  
Guard: Objection!  
Judge: What? What is it Sir?  
Guard: our previous witness just realized she saw another pony on the scene with her bag.  
*Pheonix smirks*  
*trixies angry*  
Objection!  
Pheonix: Who is this pony  
Guard: She saw some unicorn with dark grey fur and a short brown mane and tail carrying that stick.  
* trixies hat flies off*  
Pheonix: Your honor I think I know who this unknow pony with the stick is.  
Pheonix: (thinks) yes! The evidence is right here!  
Pheonix: your honor I would like to bring this pony into the court.  
Judge: I would but no pony knows her  
Pheonix: She is Sonota, Ace Swifts manager.  
Twilight: Where is she from, I've never heard of her.  
Pheonix: That's because she travels around with Ace and she's not from around here.  
Pheonix: Your honor would you bring miss Sonota in here?  
Trixie: Well the great and powerful Trixie needs a verdict!  
Phoenix slams hands down  
Phoenix: Your honor! It wouldn't be right to hand down a verdict before all suspects have been cross examined!  
Judge nods  
Judge: I will have to agree with the defense so Trixie any further argument will be punished  
Trixie hat flies off  
Guard: Wait!  
Trixie: what is it now?  
Guard: Miss Gilda Just realized that she saw that Sonota pony carrying that stick!  
Trixie looks shocked  
Phoenix grins like an idiot  
Phoenix: Could you bring Gilda back in here your honor?  
Guard: I'm sorry but she is refusing to renter.  
Phoenix: could you tell us everything she remembered about Sonota  
Guard: She doesn't want to renter in fear she might destroy the porcupine man  
Phoenix: thinks) Alright that one hurt.  
Judge: Would you mind just transferring our questions and answers?  
Guard: that would be best  
Guard dissappears for 5 seconds and reapers  
Phoenix: was she doing anything strange?  
Guard whispers  
Guard: she was holding it with her mouth which was strange considering she was a unicorn.  
Phoenix: where was she heading?  
Guard dissapears  
Different guard appear  
Guard 2: HOLD IT! We scanned the bags for prints and we dscovered hoof prints that matched Sonota's!  
Murmuring crowd  
Phoenix: the only explanation is that Sonota found the bag and hid it in the bush or she stole it!  
Trixie: but that's impossible! how wouldn't our two previous witnesses find her in the forest! I mean really wouldn't Fluttershy have sawn her!  
Twilight dings  
Phoenix: what is it?  
Twilight: it's nothing  
Fluttershy pushes guard  
Fluttershy: HOLD IT! i-if you don't mind  
Judge: Young lady what is the meaning of this  
Fluttershy: I just remembered seeing a pony in the corner of my eye  
Phoenix: was she dark colored unicorn?  
Fluttershy: exactly but she was holding it in her mouth  
Phoenix: But if it was dark, how were you able to identify her horn?  
Fluttershy dings  
Fluttershy: oo the light reflected off her glasses! That's how I was able to identify that stick and her horn! But I'm sorry I wasn't able to see her cutiemark  
Phoenix: That proves it was Sonota who moved the stick! We have to bring her in here!  
BOOM  
Dun Dun Dun  
Applebloom: Wait! I just remembered about that...Thing I bumped into!  
Trixies hat flies off  
Phoenix: (thinks) Yes! I'm winning!  
Applebloom: It was like a colt. I could tell because of his size. I could also feel its wings so I think it was a Pegasus.  
Phoenix: But the only colt in there was the victim do you remember his colors?  
Applebloom: well oh! He was a bright color of like yellow or bright blue  
Trixie's hat flies off  
Phoenix looks shocked  
Judge looks shocked  
Twilight looks shocked  
Judge: My word are you saying that you bumped into the victim?  
Applebloom: aparently I am all I could remember is what I told you now and in my Test in corny  
Phoenix: you mean testimony?  
Applebloom: hey!  
Judge: Mr Wright!  
Phoenix: Sorry Applebloom  
Applebloom: That's fine!  
Phoenix: Applebloom would you mind repeating your testimony?  
Applebloom: Sure!  
I went to zecoras to help her brew some stuff  
After we were all done I walked home along the pathway  
Just then I heard a lightning bolt it was...8:40 after the lightning scared Me I ran off the path and into the forest  
All of a sudden I bumped into something  
It was the victim that Ace Swift pony  
Then I found my way out of the forest and went on home  
Trixie: witness? How come you didn't realize this earlier?  
Applebloom sad  
Judge: Miss Trixie !  
Phoenix thinks: Finally the judge chewing out Trixie for a change!  
Applebloom: Can I go home to my sister now?  
Judge: Yes go home and do some more crusading  
Applebloom: YAY CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LIFE SAVERS  
Phoenix: are we allowed to bring in his body  
Judge: Only the defendant or defendants are allowed. No others are entering.  
Twilight and Phoenix enter room with a coffin  
Phoenix: Aha I found something!  
Phoenix: have you tampered with the body  
Guard shakes head  
Flash back into court  
Pheonix: Your Honor! Bring Sonota in here!  
Judge: Alright but Mr Wright your client is treading on thin ice  
Sonota appears in podium  
Sonota: We meet again wright  
Phoenix: I am sorry for dragging you here but you were spotted on the scene by three different witnesses  
Sonota: The reason I was there was because I took the anonymous tip seriously unlike the police  
Phoenix slams his hands on desk  
Phoenix: I don't believe you!  
Sonota: I also saw Gilda and Dashie here  
Phoenix: How could you see them it was pitch black in there!  
Sonota: Well the lightning helped. And I used my horn which could be what blinded that little filly. I actually pushed that filly out of the forest.  
Phoenix: I know that's a a lie because Applebloom would have felt you push her out.  
Sonota: well I was the thing she bumped into  
Phoenix: Ha! Don't make me laugh! She bumped into something bright colored which was ace swift!  
Sonata gasps  
Sonata: Well Phoenix that's one of the few smart things you've done. But your hair is working against you.  
Phoenix: Actually you did not create that flash with your horn because then it would have emitted a different colored flash I could tell because when Twilight levitated and illuminated it was a pinkish color!  
Pheonix: also did you take anything from the scene of the crime  
Sonata: no. I touched the body of my beloved client but that's it.  
Phoenix: LIAR! Fluttershy and Gilda found you carrying this stick!  
Sonata: well that's my stick I just brought it home with me.  
Phoenix: Another Lie! This is Pinkie Pie's stick and she's too delusional to lie.  
Sonata: umm I...I..I  
Pheonix: You couldn't stand your secret business with him so you decided to destroy him  
Sonata: how did I do that exactly and why would he still be alive  
Phoenix: Well after the lightning threw him a few yards little Applebloom bumped into him then you caught the second bolt with the stick and jabbed it at the victims neck.  
Sonata: What proof of this do you have?  
Phoenix: Well I found a charred piece of metal which fits right on the end of this stick! Also on the victims burnt portion on his neck there was a round spot the size of the end of this stick!  
Sonata: Well your pretty good for a rookie you've almost got it.  
Judge: Miss Sonata would you mind revealing what happened  
Sonata: First I want Pointy head there to try to solve this case if he can't solve it I will reveal a vital piece of information  
Phoenix thinks: She means the break in.  
Judge: Oooo it's getting exciting! I... I mean Order! This is new but I will allow this to take place  
Phoenix: Sonata could you state a testimony  
Sonata: alright  
Testimony  
Sonata: I was done with Ace Swift's business and was on my way to leave when I saw Cruise Control heading to the station so I went to investigate. I heard heard him give the tip about trouble in the everfree forest so I left and charged to the forest. I saw Ace sitting there talking with Crash over there. I snuck in and saw griffon girl hiding in the tree ace noticed her spying so he said this is to be finished soon. Dash flew up, hit the cloud, and flew off. I promise that the first bolt did not kill ace. It stunned him but not enough to kill him. That's why he was still breathing. Dash is innocent. Now this is where I want this man to figure out.  
Judge: Could you consider it a cross examination?  
Cross Examination  
Sonata: I was done with Ace Swift's business and was about to leave  
HOLD IT  
Trixie: What kind of business?  
Sonata: Racing  
Trixie: Why would you be leaving from that  
Sonata: I'll let Pourcupine answer that if he wants  
Phoenix thinks: She's talking about the blackmailing  
Phoenix: I'd rather not say  
Trixie: What?  
Judge: Miss Sonata please tell us what it is instead of dragging Mr. Wright into this  
Sonata: Smart Okay Ace Swift saw that the other racers in any race were better than him so he blackmailed the other racers which is why they were in the forest for privacy. And that's also why there were those pictures of rainbow. Also that's why Cruise Control never won because his sister needed intense care after a crash and the only place that could save her was the expensive Canterlot Medical Facility and so Ace pulled some strings in return for Cruise losing. He could right away get her out of there  
Phoenix: that gives any racer a motive!  
Phoenix: The second bolt! It hit the stick and Cruise took the stick and threw it at Ace!  
Sonata: Close Cruise does have something to do with it  
Phoenix thinks: The piece of metal!  
Phoenix: Sonata do you recognize this!  
Phoenix Holds up burnt piece of metal  
Sonata cries  
Sonata: Sniff* w-where did you find that?  
Phoenix: Next to the real position of the body I'm guessing that the portion on the victims neck is really just smeared dirt and there really was blood Guard could you ask Gilda if there was any blood on the body before she moved  
Sonata: There was not. you are on the nose mr wright But may I just tell you what happened  
Judge: I believe that would be best  
Phoenix: Wait but why did you touch her bag?  
Sonata: So I could mourn over my loss DUH!  
HOLD IT!  
Phoenix sweats  
Judge: What in the blazes is going on here?  
Layton: Old chums I'm sorry for the outburst but I have information!  
Trixie: You weren't supposed to be seen! Now I will have to be here explaining your presence!  
Judge: Miss Trixie! What is the meaning of this!  
Trixie: The defense will...  
Phoenix: Never Again! Your turn!  
Trixie: The truth is... I don't know him!  
Phoenix: Lie. Too easy!  
Sonata: I have to agree with him  
Phoenix: You just said you will have to explain him because you know him!  
Judge: Well since you discovered something please share it mr...  
Layton: Layton, Professor Layton  
Judge: Please share  
Layton: This is something every detective missed, someone spiked his food!  
Judge: You mean he was poisoned?  
Layton nods  
Phoenix: Sonata!  
Sonata looks shocked  
Phoenix: You have some explaining to do!  
Sonata: why me? Why not Cruise?  
Phoenix: we already narrowed it down to either you or cruise control right?  
Sonata nods  
Twilight: Phoenix what are you doing  
Phoenix: trust me  
Phoenix: Well you would be the only one accessible to his food and he only makes his own before a race for this exact reason!  
Sonata: How did you know that?  
Phoenix: I didn't until you just admitted it  
Sonata looks angry  
Trixie's hat flies off  
Twilight: Nice one!  
Phoenix thinks:Rainbow Dash you're almost free!  
Twilight: What were you doing when I bumped into you going to Sugar Cube Corner  
Sonata: Umm...I...I  
Judge: Miss Dash your free too  
OBJECTION!  
Trixie: she's guilty!  
Judge: You heard Sonata the bolts didn't touch him and Layton confirmed that too Objection overruled  
Trixie looks shocked  
Judge: I proclaim that Rainbow Dash to be free of guilt and free to leave  
Judge: But mr wright would you mind helping us investigate the real culprit  
Phoenix: As long as my client is in the clear, Why not?  
Twilight: Your honor may I speak to Cruise Control?  
Judge: He is refusing to speak with anyone  
Twilight: Tell him it's twilight!  
Murmurs from the crowd  
Judge: Oh My! He aggreed as long as its only you  
Twilight leaves  
Twilights perspective  
Twilight: Guards can you leave us  
Guards leave  
Twilight: Can you answer my last question  
Cruise: What was it  
Twilight: did you do it  
Cruise: Yes  
Twilight thinks: No syco locks! He did it  
Twilight: Well could you tell me how  
Cruise: if you guess 3 times and are wrong I will  
Twilight: You blackmailed Sonata to poison his food  
Cruise: Y-yes but how?  
Twilight: Well first you just aggreed to doing it  
Twilight: Second Sonata cared for ace so she wouldn't poison him from only guilt  
Twilight: Third, She wouldn't greive over someone she killed  
Cruise: but why did she move the stick then.  
Twilight: do you know?  
Cruise: Yes  
Twilight: could you just tell me this time  
Cruise: sure, she did it because... She was mad at me so she chucked it and it caught the second bolt, but she missed and hit Ace's neck which is the burnt portion on his neck a little bit of charred "golf club" fell off. Just after I flew off. But Sonata stayed and threw the stick into the lake  
Twilight: But how come none of the witnesses saw you?  
Cruise: I don't know. I was hiding in the bush where that griffon's bag fell I don't know how no one noticed me  
Twilight: Were you camouflaged at all. I mean with your dark colors  
Cruise: probably  
Twilight: Something still doesn't make sense  
Cruise: hmmm?  
Twilight: Why was Sonata going to Sugar Cube Corner?  
Cruise: It was our meeting place  
Twilight: I'll be sure to keep your sister in there but you will probably only be arrested  
Cruise: I'd do anything for my sister  
Twilight leaves  
Twilight: Anything happen  
Phoenix: no it was just an awkward silence  
Twilight: Your honor Cruise Controll just told me he did it  
Judge: But Sonata was the one who poisoned him.  
Twilight: But Cruise Control blackmailed Sonata  
Judge: how?  
Twilight: He threatend to go to the police and turn them in for blackmail  
Sonata: Yes but his sister. I could've broughten her out of there to  
Judge: What  
Twilight: Cruise Control has a sister and she got into a crash near Canterlot and ace got here into urgent care but ace threatened to pull her out unless he lost the equestrian 500  
Judge: For that Cruise Control will get only imprisonment on the moon for around 7 months  
Twilight: Thank you!  
Judge: But he will be needed in the trial  
Guard: He is refusing to enter and have twilight answer  
Judge: Miss Twilight could you go to the podium to answer his questions?  
Twilight: Alright  
Twilight goes up to the podium  
Twilight: Um I can't really do a testimony  
Judge: Then let's just do the cross examination  
Cross Examination  
Phoenix: Why was Sonata heading to Sugar Cube Corner l  
Twilight: The meeting place  
Trixie: What happened at the scene!  
Twilight: You don't have to yell  
Twi: so he hid in the bush where Gilda's bag dropped then once Rainbow left he went out of the bush and sonata threw the stick at cruise and he ducked. But the second bolt caught it and hit the victim in the neck but a little fell off then she moved the stick into the lake in case it was suspected that it was a weapon  
Judge: So we punish Cruise Control? He will be sentenced to 7 months in prison but his sister will remain in the care unit until she is nursed enough to be transferred to a lower class facility and now this court session is adjourned  
Court clears  
Trixie: I'll get my revenge some other way mark my words Twilight Sparkle!  
Twilight and Phoenix leave  
Flashes to library  
Phoenix: I'm glad your friend is safe but could you send me back I have a job to protect people  
In my world  
Rainbow bursts in: hey  
Pheonix & twi: Ah!  
Twilight: For once I'm glad you did that because your not stuck in the detention center  
Rainbow: Thanks Nix!  
Phoenix: Your welcome I can't stand an innocent person on trial but I have to go. Tell Fluttershy I say goodbye. And please warn me so I don't feel like I'm about to die when you summon me.  
Twilight: Okay. Goodby Phoenix thanks for everything  
Rainbow: bye nix thanks!  
Phoenix says as fades away: Goodbye Ill never forget you ponies!  
Black  
Phoenix: am I home  
?: are you alright?  
Phoenix: who is that  
Mia: it's Mia  
Phoenix: what happened? Mia: I don't know you we're nowhere to be found!  
Phoenix: You wouldn't believe me if I told you  
Mia: try me  
Phoenix: I was saving a unicorn.. Or Pegasus from my little pony from being sentenced to banishment on the sun  
Mia: Lucky! I know millions of Bronies who'd live to be in your shoes  
Phoenix: what the heck is a brony?  
Mia: never mind but let's just get back to work and keep this a secret alright?  
Phoenix: Gotchya  
THE END!


End file.
